thewaltdisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr Duck Steps Out
Mr. Duck Steps Out is a Donald Duck cartoon made by the Walt Disney Company. The film was released on June 7, 1940 and featured the debut of Daisy Duck. Synopsis Donald visits the house of his new love interest for their first known date. At first Daisy acts shy and has her back turned to her visitor. But Donald soon notices her tailfeathers taking the form of a hand and signaling for him to come closer. But their time alone is soon interrupted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie who have followed their uncle and clearly compete with him for the attention of Daisy. Uncle and nephews take turns dancing the jitterbug with her while trying to get rid of each other. In their final effort the three younger Ducks feed their uncle maize in the process of becoming popcorn. The process is completed within Donald himself who continues to move wildly around the house while maintaining the appearance of dancing. The short ends with an impressed Daisy showering her new lover with red kisses. Characters *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie Trivia *This short had two working titles: "Donald's Date" and "Donald in the Groove". *As seen in storyboard sketches for this short (which can be seen on the Chronological Donald DVD), Donald was originally going to wear his traditional sailor suit, but in the final cartoon, his clothes were changed to more of a city slicker style. *This short was one of the many featured in Donald Duck's 50th Birthday. *One of the dancers brought in as reference for Donald and Daisy's jitterbug was Virginia Davis, the very same Davis who as a young girl appeared in the Alice Comedies of the 1920s. *This marks the only time Clarence Nash provided Daisy's voice, and the only time Daisy has a "duck voice". *In the Have a Laugh! short version of this cartoon seen on Disney Channel interstitials, when Daisy's voice has been redubbed she has been erroneously given a normal voice. History The short stands out among other Donald shorts of the period for its use of modern music and surreal situations throughout. After this short, the idea of a permanent love interest for Donald was well established. However, Daisy did not appear as regularly as Donald himself. Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #4.16: "Donald's Weekend" * The New Mickey Mouse Club, November 9, 1977 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #61 * From Disney, with Love * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #31 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #45 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.20: "Huey, Dewey, and Louie" * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.40: "Crazy Over Daisy" * Have a Laugh!, episode #48 * Treasures from the Disney Vault, March 29, 2018 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions: Daisy * Love Tales DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald * Mickey & Minnie's Sweetheart Stories * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Best Pals - Donald & Daisy Gallery 30205.jpg 30206.jpg 30207.jpg 30208.jpg 30209.jpg 30210.jpg 30211.jpg 30212.jpg 30213.jpg 30214.jpg 1940-steps-2.jpg 1940-steps-3.jpg 1940-steps-4.jpg 1940-steps-5.jpg 1940-steps-6.jpg 1940-steps-7.jpg Tumblr lzck6zTj0Z1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr_ncj7c79lJE1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_lzcl3wJT6X1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Mickey-and-Friends Donal-and-Daisy-Dancing.jpg Tumblr_nicbdpc5Ty1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr npe732HLuU1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1ob22zZLX1s92nono1 1280.jpg 002 big-5.jpg 001 big-4.jpg Mr duck steps out promo.JPG Donald date models.jpg|A model sheet for this cartoon, under the working title "Donald's Date"